The Fine Line
by Lady Kyra
Summary: Haruka dies and Michiru has to deal with it
1. Memories (1/4)

Title: The Fine Line  
Chapter: 1 - Memories  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and language  
Genre: Romance  
  
Hi! My typical storyline: Haruka dies and Michiru has to deal with it. Um.... Well, I don't have anything else to add, so just read it. PS. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters but I do own Kaze and the story, so leave them alone.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
It sometimes makes me wonder what she did to deserve it. She was   
always supportive, of me at least... I really don't know. Why couldn't it of   
been me? Why don't I have the courage to bring myself to her? Why am I   
such a God Damn Coward? I miss her, and there's nothing I can do about   
it. I miss the feel of her warm arms... Oh Haruka, why did you have to die?   
Why did you leave me all alone?   
  
It all started a long time ago, when I discovered that I was Sailor Neptune   
and she was Sailor Uranus. We went on missions together. We fell in love. We   
had a few minor difficulties, but we had no clue of what was coming. If I   
had known, I never would have let her fight...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
We were eating dinner at a fancy restaurant. She was looking at me with   
those beautiful gray-blue eyes of hers, and some American kids were sitting   
at the table behind us, snickering. They were laughing at us. Haruka was   
getting more and more annoyed at them. She stood up with fire in her   
eyes. I stood up too, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't be stopped.   
  
"No Haruka! Don't! Let them be!"   
  
"Stand back Michiru." Haruka replied to me with a determined tone of   
voice. I grabbed her arm to try and hold her back but she threw me aside.   
She looked at me with that look that she reserved for Sailor Moon, the first   
time she met her. Haruka put on a VERY phoney smile and walked over to   
the table where the kids were. I stood up again and tried to follow, but her   
hand stopped me, "Let me handle this."   
  
"No, Haruka! DON'T!"   
  
"Stop telling me what to do. I can take care of myself. Now Stand Back"   
She wasn't going to give in. She turned her attention from me to the kids.   
The were looking decidedly afraid. She put her elbows on the table and   
leaned down. She looked at each one of them in turn, then spoke, "And   
What, may I ask, Is so funny?"   
  
One of them swallowed his fear and decided to act funny, "You're a   
lesbian." He and all of his buddies cracked up.   
  
"And, that is, funny?"   
  
"Yeah"   
  
Haruka stuck her hand in his face, balled into a fist, "Is it still so funny?" The   
kid swallowed. I gasped. Haruka's tone was so cold. So unfeeling. Who   
knows what she might do. The kid stood up.   
  
"Let's go outside. I don't want to cause trouble," he paused, "For the owner   
of the restaraunt."   
  
"Okay then" Haruka agreed all too readily for me.   
  
"No Haruka! Don't do it!"   
  
"Michiru, this isn't your problem. Stay out of it"   
  
"But, Haruka, it IS my problem! I don't want you to get hurt!"   
  
"First of all, do you REALLY think this kid is a threat? and second, you're   
giving them another reason. Now, shut up and stay out of it."   
  
"But!"   
  
"Go Away."   
  
I shut up. I could see that nothing I could say was going to change her   
mind. She stepped out into the alley with the kid. I quickly paid our check   
and followed.   
  
When I got there, Haruka and the biggest kid were already exchanging   
blows. The other ones saw me, and started after me. I was unprepared,   
and in a long dress. The knocked me to the ground and started punching  
me repeatedly. Not like I'm not used to it, but I was unprepared.   
  
"Michiru!" Haruka screamed as she saw me. The Big Kid knocked her out just   
about as I went unconscious.   
  
********   
  
When I woke up, I was in a hospital room. Haruka was lying in the bed   
across from me. I tried to sit up, but I was sore all over. My entire body was   
brused. A nurse entered the room.   
  
"So, I see you've waken up... Kaioh Michiru. You were in quite the brawl."   
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked hastily, "And what about   
Haruka! Is she okay?"   
  
The nurse chuckled, "One question at a time, please! But I'll answer your first   
question first. Apparently, you were knocked unconscious and your friend   
here," she motioned to Haruka, "Tried to get to you, but was struck down.   
Then, the kids were beating on you. Kicking you and hitting you with   
anything they could find. We don't know how long it went on, but pretty   
soon, the shop owner found you, brought the kids to the police, and you   
here. No one knows how long they were attacking you, but from the extent   
of your friend's injuries, I'd say at least half an hour. Long attention span,   
huh?" The nurse chuckled again.   
  
I jumped on her words, "You said something about Haruka's injuries! How," I   
paused, afraid of the answer I might get if I asked this question, "How bad   
are they?"   
  
The nurse's cheerful expression faded, "They're pretty bad... She might not   
survive..." She looked at me with eyes full of compassion and I fell to my   
knees sobbing.   
  
"If I had been more strict with her, she would still be alive!"   
  
"You mean, you tried to stop her?"   
  
"Yes!" I screamed through sobs, "I tried to stop her but she didn't listen!"   
  
"I think you need to be alone now, I'll come back in a little while to check   
on her..." She closed the door softly.   
  
I gathered up all of my courage, and stood up. I walked over to Haruka's   
side. I sat down on a chair beside her. I took her clammy hand in mine. Her   
eyes fluttered for a moment, then she opened them. She looked up at me,   
and I guess noticed the tears flowing out of my eyes.   
  
"Don't be sad, Michiru, this was meant to happen..." she took a labored   
breath and smiled at me, "I'll be with you always, just don't forget me..." The   
heart moniter above her started to ring that her heart had stopped.   
Another tear fell from my eye on to her chest.   
  
I held her cold hand to my cheek. The tears were flowing freely now,   
"Haruka! Haruka! No! Please, Haruka! Don't Die!" I bent over her and   
continued crying.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That was a year ago, but I still can't go on...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooh! Goodies! Betcha can't wait for my next chapter to come out (yeah right)  
  
Flames go to Michichankaioh@aol.com  
  
~*Lady Kyra*~  
michirutoharuka.terrashare.com 


	2. Warning (2/4)

Title: The Fine Line  
Chapter: 2 - Warning  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Rating: PG for Language  
Genre: Romance  
  
Okay, here's chapter 2. I sometimes wonder why I put poor Michiru through  
so much misery. She's my favorite character after all... Oh Well. Read,   
Email, Live happily ever after. Okay, ttyl! Oh yeah! I don't own Sailor Moon   
and I don't claim to, but I do own Kaze so don't use him! HE'S MINE!  
  
~*~*~**~**~***~  
  
I still can't go on...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
For weeks, I was devastated. I had lost Haruka. She died because of Me. I   
was the cause of her death! Why didn't I die instead of her! I still think about   
it, everytime I look into the mirror, look at my face, wrinkling early, with big,   
purple, bags under my eyes. I met a really nice man, two months later,   
and since then, we have moved into an old Irish castle in the country. I am   
being haunted more than ever, it's like I just walked away, like I was trying   
to forget her. I will never forget her, even if I try. I miss her so much. I hear   
her voice as I try to go to sleep and I feel her warmth instead of Kaze's. I   
just don't know what to do...   
  
I love Kaze, I really do, but I can't go on. His name haunts me... Wind.   
Haruka's power was over wind. Just thinking, I broke down into another fit   
of tears. I was sitting on my bed, the starched white covers crinkling under   
my weight. Tears fell and splashed off of the crisp sheets. I heard Kaze   
enter, but I didn't look up.   
  
"Michiru, is there something wrong?" He asked, his eyes wide with concern.   
  
"My past is haunting me again." I replied, hoping that my tone revealed   
that he would get no more out of me.   
  
Apparently, it didn't, "Sometimes, talking about it helps..."   
  
I wanted to stand up and scream, 'you friggin asshole! don't you know   
anything! I've been trying to forget this for a whole year! talking about it   
won't help anyting!' but I remained calm and answered, "I was thinking   
about my lover, the one that died in a fight." I tried the tone again.   
  
Again it didn't work, "Tell me about him, it might help you forget..."   
  
Using all of my willpower to remain calm, I stood up and left the room   
without saying a word. My long skirt brushed by him, and I didn't need to   
look at him to see his hurt expression. But I didn't care. I just kept walking, all   
the way to the library at the end of the hall. I went through the large room   
to the back, where I kept the photo albums full of pictures of Haruka.   
Setsuna and Hotaru were there too. I opened the album to the painting I   
had done of her when we first met. A tear fell from my eye on to the   
painting. It was time to move on. I stood up and began toward the library   
fireplace, but just then, Haruka entered the room.   
  
"Haruka" I whispered, almost afraid it would all be a dream.   
  
"What?" Kaze's voice answered. Haruka faded and Kaze was in her place. I   
started to weep. He put his arm around me and said, "I think you need a   
refresher from your past. We're going on a trip to Tokyo." I looked up at him   
in horror, but he continued, "I don't expect you to tell me, but maybe we   
can find some of your old friends, and you can talk to them." He smiled at   
me. I wanted to hug him. I could talk to Setsuna. Or Hotaru...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Our plane landed in Tokyo airport at 8:15 in the morning. First, I went to   
Usagi's old house. I rang the doorbell, and Shingo, looking decidedly older,   
answered the door.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Um.... Is Usagi-san in? I'm an old friend of hers," I said, not wanting to sound   
rude.   
  
"Didn't you know? She moved in with her boyfriend."   
  
"Does he still live where he did when she was 14?"   
  
"um.... yes, I think so"   
  
"Thank you so much, Shingo-san"   
  
I turned to leave, but he asked me one more question, "How did you know   
my name?"   
  
"I told you, I am an old friend of your sister's." I ran toward the apartment   
building where Mamoru used to live.   
  
********   
  
I rang the doorbell, and Mamoru opened the door, looking exactly like I   
remembered him, "Michiru-san..." He recongnized me, "I thought you left   
town..."   
  
"I did, I need to talk to Usagi-san" I replied. He turned and called to her. She   
walked out, looking very beautiful.   
  
Her face lit up when she saw me, "Michiru-san!" She ran over to me, "I've   
missed you so much! Where have you been!"   
  
"I don't really want to talk about it," I replied, trying not to betray the pain in   
my heart.   
  
Usagi noticed, then smiled, "Setsuna-san lives in the apartment at the end   
of the hall on the right. Hotaru-chan still lives where she used to." Usagi   
gave me a hug, "I know you don't really want to talk to me."   
  
I thanked her and hurried off to see Setsuna. As Kaze and I were walking   
down the hall, he commented, "You're really picky with who you talk to,   
aren't you?"   
  
I didn't answer his question, just spoke, "Setsuna-san is who I had in mind."   
  
********   
  
Setsuna answered her door with very tired eyes. She looked up and saw   
me, then her eyes opened wide, a smile spread across her lips and she   
hugged me so long and hard I could barely breathe. I started laughing   
and Setsuna joined me.   
  
"Let's go see Hotaru-chan, I think the three of us need to talk."   
  
I smiled wider and quickly agreed. Kaze went into Setsuna's apartment to   
have a chat with her husband. We started walking toward Hotaru's house.   
  
********   
  
Setsuna rang the doorbell and a significantly older-looking Hotaru   
answered the door.   
  
"Setsuna-mama?" She asked. Then she looked behind Setsuna to me,   
"Michiru-Mama!!!" She ran out and hugged me. When she finally let me go,   
she spoke in a more adult voice, "I've missed you."   
  
"I've missed you too, Hotaru-chan" I replied.   
  
She smiled for a little while longer, and then she realized what I was here   
for, "You're seeing illusions of Haruka-papa too, aren't you"   
  
My smile faded, "Yes. Kaze claims I've been calling him Haruka, and every   
time I see Kaze, I see Haruka instead..."   
  
I heard a noise in the hall. All three of our heads turned to see an illusion of   
Haruka. It faded when my eyes lay on it. We turned to look back at each   
other, "Did you see that?" Hotaru asked quickly.   
  
"I saw it"   
  
"So did I"   
  
"What was that? I think... A ghost?" Hotaru asked  
  
"No, I don't think it was a ghost," Setsuna replied  
  
I coulding take their incessant banter anymore, "It wasn't an IT! It was   
HARUKA!" I collapsed down into a fit of tears, watering the grass I was   
kneeling on, when all of a sudden, I felt an icy hand on my shoulder. I   
looked up, expecting to see Hotaru, her hands were always cold, but who   
was there? HARUKA! My tears were suspended for a little while. The ghost   
of Haruka helped me up. My tears started to flow again where it spoke, but   
the voice was Hotaru's not Harukas. Haruka faded again, and Hotaru was   
standing there, and I started to cry again. I curled up on the grass and   
cried myself to sleep.   
  
------------   
  
When I woke up, I was laying in Hotaru's bed. Setsuna and Hotaru were   
sitting next to me. Hotaru held my hand, and said, "Michiru-mama, Did   
Haruka-papa say anything to you before she died?"   
  
"Yes..." I let my voice fade away before continuing, "She told me to never   
forget her..."   
  
"Maybe she's angry because you're forgetting her."   
  
A miniute ago, that would have made me lose my temper, but I extended   
it, "Maybe she's mad because I fell in love with Kaze..."   
  
"Maybe..."   
  
I started to cry again, numb as I felt, and I fell asleep.  
  
~*Begin Dream*~  
I was in a dark room, I felt Haruka's presence with me. She suddenly came   
out of the shadows into my veiw, "Michiru..." She said, in that voice I knew   
all too well, "I miss you..."   
  
"Haruka! I miss you too..."   
  
"What do you think I am? Blind?" Seeing my shocked expression at her   
sarcasm, she continiued, "I don't like to see you suffering."   
  
"This is a dream, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes. When I said I didn't want you to forget me, I didn't mean mourn over   
me for two years. You've done your time in misery and it's time for you to   
move on. However, that Kaze is bad news. Stay away from him! Michiru..."   
Her voice started to fade out and she started to flicker, like a candle in the   
wind. "I, Don't want, to see.... you.." Her voice faded out to the point where   
it was really hard to hear her, "hurt....."  
~*End Dream*~  
  
I woke up screaming, not knowing what had happened. not knowing   
where I was. A few seconds later, Hotaru and Setsuna came running in. I   
was still in shock. Then I broke down crying. Setsuna sat on my bed and   
gave me her shoulder to cry on, not asking any questions.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
That ends Chapter 2!!!! PLEASE please PLEASE email me! I NEEEEEED email!  
okay thanks!  
  
Lady Kyra  
Michichankaioh@aol.com  
michirutoharuka.terrashare.com  
  
Would you like a cherry squishy? ^.~ 


	3. Recovery (3/4)

Title: The Fine Line  
Chapter: 3 - Recovery  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Rated: PG for Language (I think)  
Genre: Romance  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Short chapter coming up!   
LOOK OUT!  
  
~*~**~*~*~  
  
As I cried on Setsuna's shoulder, I tried remember what Haruka had said. I   
couldn't. It had been something important, I was sure of it. No, I reasoned, it   
was just a dream... my mind playing tricks on me. I dried my eyes and got   
out of bed. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. "I was   
dreaming. My mind is tricking me into beleiving that Haruka really wants to   
warn me about something." I finally screamed at the sky, "Haruka is DEAD!"   
Then whispered, "she couldn't be trying to warn me about anything...."   
  
Hotaru heard my scream and came running in, "Michiru-mama?" She asked,   
tentitively, "are you okay?"   
  
"Yes Hotaru-chan, I'm fine." I lied. I pulled myself together. Setsuna joined us   
and I greeted her, "Thank you for helping me through this. I think its time I go   
home now." I started toward my car. Hotaru hugged me, and when she   
was done, Setsuna took her turn. I could see the hurt in their eyes. They   
didn't beleive me. They didn't beleive that I was really okay. But I didn't try   
and get rid of their doubts. I just smiled at them. It was a forced, pained   
smile. I think instead of banishing their doubts, I reenforced them. I got back   
in the car and drove back to Mamoru's house where Kaze was waiting for   
me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
On the airplane back from Tokyo, Kaze told me he loved me and that he'd   
always be there for me. I didn't respond, just stared out the window. He   
had to be kidding.   
  
In the car back from the airport, Kaze grinned at me evily. It was then that I   
remembered my dream. Haruka was warning me about Kaze. He wanted   
to hurt me! I tried to get out of the car but he grabbed my arm. He was   
looking at me and not at the road. We drove off the side of a cliff and I   
vaguely remember thinking... I'll be with you soon Haruka   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I know, short chapter. I just HAD to end it there, you know. It's not over yet   
though.... See you next time!  
  
Lady Kyra  
Michichankaioh@aol.com  
michirutoharuka.terrashare.com  
  
I dream alone 


	4. Realization (4/4)

Title: The Fine Line  
Chapter: 4 - Realization  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Rating: PG-13 for all sorts of stuff  
Genre: Romance  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Kaze, even though after what he just   
did, I don't want to...... but anyway, read. And whatever you do, don't be   
as stupid as Michiru. That's my warning to you all. Kay. Bai Bai! ^_~  
  
~**~**~*~*~*  
  
I woke up in a hospital room. The same one I was in before. But this time,   
instead of Haruka next to me, it was kaze. The little lying creep. I got out of   
bed and walked out of the room. I checked out of the hospital without   
even seeing a doctor. I ran for Kaze's car, I still had the keys, got in and   
drove away. As I drove toward the airport, I heard Haruka's voice.   
  
"I told you not to trust him"   
  
"why didn't you beleive me"   
  
"Am I not worth your time?"   
  
I started to cry. I pulled into the airport and boarded a flight to America.   
He wouldn't be able to find me there. On the flight, I cried, and I drank. The   
finest wine they had. A lot of it. Haruka's voice still wouldn't go away. I   
wanted to kill myself, there on that plane. Then I could be with Haruka. My   
plane landed and I rented a car. I drove to my friend, Elsa's house. Elsa   
had moved to America after finishing school. She and I were always   
friends. I knocked on her door. She opened it, and I must have looked   
pretty bedraggled because she got pity in her eyes and let me in.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"   
  
"I didn't have time," I replied, "My boyfriend just tried to kill me, and I came   
here to escape him"   
  
"oh..." Elsa looked at me.   
  
"I wondered if I could stay here for a while? Just until I can get a job and   
an apartment of my own..."   
  
"Of course, Michiru-san"   
  
She invited me in, and we had a cup of tea. She asked me if I was really   
going to be okay. That was the very question I had asked myself many   
many times. I always answered myself, no. But I answered yes, to Elsa. Poor   
Elsa had her own problems. I didn't need to make myself one of them. That   
night, I cried. I cried for Haruka, I cried for myself, and I cried for Elsa, stuck   
with me. But most of all, I cried for Kaze. I wonder vaguely, if I had done   
things differently, would I still be in the same position? My answer is yes. This   
is my destiny. Eternal Sadness.   
  
********   
  
That's it. It's over. I finished it. Please tell me how you liked it! I wanna know.   
My email address is Michichankaioh@aol.com so send in all your comments.   
This is the first multi part fic that I've finished! Please tell me how you liked it.  
  
Lady Kyra  
Michichankaioh@aol.com  
michirutoharuka.terrashare.com 


End file.
